El Reto de Naruto
by Yami Nadeshiko
Summary: No soy muy buena en Summarys u.u así que por favor pasen y lean,denle una oportunidad


El reto de Naruto

Bueno este es mi primer fic de Naruto,espero que les guste

Naruto no me pertenece

Luego de haber completado una misión en la villa de la arena,los tres aprendices de los sannins junto con Kakashi,conocidos como el equipo 7,se establecieron en un lugar del bosque para poder acampar ya que todos mostraban signos de estar agotados por estar todo el día caminando.

-Sera mejor que acampemos aquí-Comento Kakashi deteniéndose,los tres asintieron y se sentaron por un momento-Muy bien,yo iré a buscar agua,Sasuke encárgate de la fogata,Sakura busca algo de comida y Naruto... Si puedes arma las tiendas

Kakashi se dio media vuelta y desapareció en una nube de se dirigieron a buscar sus respectivas cosas,Sasuke en menos de 5 minutos ya tenia una fogata lista,Naruto al ver que era incapaz de armar las tiendas le pidió ayuda a Sasuke

-Vamooos ayúdame Sasuke-teme

-Tu puedes hacerlo solo,baka

Entonces los dos comenzaron a discutir,pero la discusión no duro mucho ya que Sakura apareció de la nada lanzando les 2 frutas a la cabeza.

-Cállense,sus gritos se escuchan desde la otra punta del bosque,ahora con su permiso me iré al rió a darme un baño

Cuando Sakura dijo eso Naruto sonrió de una forma picara mirando a Sasuke,este lo miro de una forma extraña sin saber en lo que su amigo estaba pensando,cuando Sakura se fue Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le susurro.

-Teme te reto a que vallas a donde esta Sakura-chan y que consigas sus bragas-Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon ante la perversa idea de Naruto,nunca pensó que su amigo fuera un pervertido-A menos que te de vergüenza y seas un cobarde

Sasuke no quería hacerlo verdaderamente(N/A:Jaja eso no se lo cree nadie Sasukito)pero estaba insultando su orgullo Uchiha y eso es algo que NADIE podía hacer.

-Hmp,lo haré pero dime que gano a cambio-Dio con voz aburrida,pero en realidad no paraba de imaginarse a Sakura sin ropa bañándose en el rí sonrió.

-Con el espectáculo que veras es suficiente recompensa-La sonrisa de Naruto se ensancho mas-Buena suerte Teme

Sasuke se dirigió a unos arbustos alejados de el rió para poder observar Sakura,esta todavía no se había desvestido(N/A:Wow Sakura tarda bastante).Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en la delicada silueta de Sakura mientras se desvestía,esta no tenia la menor idea que su amor platónico de varios años la estaba comenzó sacándose las botas,su bandana con el signo de la hoja y sus guantes,se saco la especie de falda que llevaba por encima de ese short oscuro,bajo el cierre de su remera roja y se la quito por completo dejandola solo con un sostén negro.

Sasuke se quedo estático esperando a que se deciciera de el molesto short que no le permitía verla completamente en ropa interior,en el momento que dirigió sus manos al short Sakura comenzó a mover las caderas como ayuda para sacárselo,esto le pareció increíblemente sexy a Sasuke quien sintió como sus pantalones comenzaban a volverse cada vez mas desgracia o salud mental de Sasuke,Sakura se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a este,el bufo molesto,pero no puedo evitar bajar la mirada en el momento en que ella se saco por completo las salto al rió para poder lavarse y Sasuke se quedo quieto por unos minutos intentando procesar lo que anteriormente había visto.

Después de unos minutos despertó de su ensoñación y utilizando sus habilidades ninjas fue con mucha precaución hasta la ropa de la chica,donde encontró las pequeñas bragas de la chica,las tomo y se dio media vuelta para irse antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta,pero no contó con que la chica ya haya terminado con su bañ al ver una silueta que reconoció facilmente,se sonrojo y lo llamo.

-S-Sasuke ¿que haces con mi ropa?-Al oír la voz de Sakura,Sasuke se congelo,pero al momento de darse vuelta lo que observo fue lo que le hizo perder el estaba parada frente a el tratando de tapar sus pechos con su brazo al igual que su zona intima,con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Para la sorpresa de Sakura,Sasuke la abrazo,descansando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello,esta también lo abrazo por el cuello acariciándole el cabello,el le dio un beso en el cuello aprovechando la posición en la que estaban y levanto el rostro para besarle los pómulos,los ojos,la nariz y finalmente los labios. Por la sorpresa Sakura no correspondió inmediatamente,hasta que sintió la lengua de el chico pasarse por su labio inferior,ella gustosa le dio la entrada a su boca y allí comenzó una batalla entre sus lenguas.

Sasuke se separo de ella por falta de aire y comenzó a besar,lamer y mordisquear su cuello,Sakura gemía suavemente mientras daba tirones al cabello de Sasuke,subió a su cara y la volvió a besar mucho mas apasionado que antes,cuando se separo, trazo un camino de besos hasta el inicio de sus pechos,se dirigió a atender sus seno derecho besándolo y lamiéndolo.

-Ahh S-Sasuke...mmm-Sakura gemía por el placer que Sasuke le hacia sentir

-Sakura ¿estas segura de esto?-Sasuke la miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta

-Si,nunca estuve tan segura-Sasuke le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojara inclusive mas

Sasuke bajo hasta su seno y comenzó a lamer y succionar su pezón q ya estaba erecto,Sakura dirigió sus manos hacia el pecho de Sasuke acariciándolo hasta que llega al borde de sus pantalones sintiendo el gran bulto que se escondía,lo acaricio por encima del pantalón y Sasuke soltó un gruñido,bajo una mano hacia la intimidad de la chica y metió su dedo dentro de ella.

-A-Ahh Sasuke-kun-Gimió Sakura.

-Sakura-Sasuke soltó un especie de gruñido.

Beso su estomago y dirigió su cabeza hasta su intimidad,donde comenzó a lamer los pliegues de esta,mientras Sakura se retorcía y gemía su nombre,todo este ambiente de placer fue arruinado por los gritos de Naruto quien buscaba a Sasuke.

-Sasukee-Temeee ¿Porque tardas tanto...-Naruto observo la posición en la que estaban sus dos mejores amigos-AHHHH Mis ojooos ! Mis puros e inocentes ojos,Pervertidoooos!

Sakura al darse cuenta de que Naruto los había visto en esa situación se puso roja como tomate y por los nervios empujo a Sasuke haciéndolo tropezar y caer al rió,Sakura corrió por su ropa y fue a esconderse en unos arbustos para poder cambiarse sin que la observen.

-Ya decía yo que estaba tardando tu culpa nunca volveré a ser el mismo-Exclamo dramático haciendo gestos extraños con las manos

Sasuke simplemente bufo y salio del rió,rojo por el enojo y con el sharingan en los ojos.

-Te matare Naruto-Comento apareciendo delante de el para luego comenzar a perseguirlo,cuando lo alcanzo lo golpeo dejándolo en el suelo con cascaditas estilo anime en los ojos.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió por haber obtenido su venganza y se dirigió al campamento.

Uff mi primer lemon ^/^ o una especie de lemon xD Quiero agradecerle a Mey-chaan por el consejo que me dio n.n

Gracias por leer :D consejos o comentarios bienvenidos ^^ solo deja una Review :B

Nos vemos !


End file.
